Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Best Gift Ever
''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Dash frantically flying MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying through marketplace MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash singing with stress MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Rarity singing MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "one last chance" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "the holiday's here" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Rarity singing while shopping MLPBGE.png Mane Six on six-way split-screen MLPBGE.png RD, Rarity, and Fluttershy tangled in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Rainbow pulls herself out of list tangle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "do we wanna know why" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "everypony in town" MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle buying a cake MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Rainbow interrupts Spike's fantasizing MLPBGE.png Rainbow joins in on Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "will that help, Twilight?" MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out her hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash picking her Hearth's Warming Helper MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Twilight's castle tomorrow night" MLPBGE.png Applejack "spend the evenin' with y'all" MLPBGE.png Applejack "next mornin' with our families!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash follows Fluttershy around MLPBGE.png Rainbow "what about your favorite food?" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "riiiiight..." MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "there's gotta be something" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "you really, really like" MLPBGE.png Rainbow giving Fluttershy a subtle smile MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thinking about what she likes MLPBGE.png Fluttershy answers "everything!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow annoyed by Fluttershy's answer MLPBGE.png Fluttershy curious about Rainbow's questions MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash like a deer in headlights MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "getting gift ideas" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "for my pony" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "who isn't you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash smiling innocently MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "anything you don't like?" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy thinks about what she doesn't like MLPBGE.png Fluttershy answers "not liking things!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow frustrated by Fluttershy's answers MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flies away from Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Ponies walking about the marketplace MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash holding a candlestick MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash hears Discord's voice MLPBGE.png Discord appears as Rainbow's candle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash shocked to see Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses away the Discord candle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "what do you want, Discord?" MLPBGE.png Candle Discord poofs into thin air MLPBGE.png Discord looking down on Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "Hearth's whatever-it's-called" MLPBGE.png Discord "I may not be invited" MLPBGE.png Discord "I wanted to make sure" MLPBGE.png Discord holding candle Rainbow bought MLPBGE.png Discord tosses the candle in the garbage MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I tried asking her" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she likes everything" MLPBGE.png Discord "well, she says that" MLPBGE.png Discord "her real friends know" MLPBGE.png Discord "what she actually likes" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "known her a lot longer than you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow blinded by Discord's teleport MLPBGE.png Discord as a circus sheep trainer MLPBGE.png Rainbow looking at candle she bought MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash tosses the candle away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash reluctant "fine" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "I'll get her something else" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying through the sky MLPBGE.png Discord flying alongside Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord offers to accompany Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "steer you in the right direction" MLPBGE.png Discord flying off with Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Fluttershy about to buy a Daring Do book MLPBGE.png Fluttershy sees a stampede of ponies MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash window shopping MLPBGE.png Discord voicing his disapproval MLPBGE.png Discord disapproves of Rainbow's idea MLPBGE.png Rainbow getting more annoyed with Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash about to enter the Day Spa MLPBGE.png Rainbow hears Discord chime in again MLPBGE.png Discord in the Ponyville Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Ponyville Day Spa covered in snow MLPBGE.png Discord pops out of the Day Spa sign MLPBGE.png Discord "which treatment to get" MLPBGE.png Discord "she's not relaxing enough" MLPBGE.png Discord "or relaxing too much" MLPBGE.png Discord "about all those sweet animals" MLPBGE.png Discord pretending to be Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Discord "so much to worry about" MLPBGE.png Discord "all because of you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "she's Fluttershy!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "everything makes her worry!" MLPBGE.png Discord "somepony who knows her!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "if you're such an expert" MLPBGE.png Rainbow asks Discord what he got for Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Discord "you honestly expect me to tell you" MLPBGE.png Discord "so that you can one-up me?" MLPBGE.png Discord turns away from Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord with half of a body MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "stop helping me!" MLPBGE.png Discord "I suppose I could tell you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow sarcastic "still helping" MLPBGE.png Discord "addition to her animal sanctuary" MLPBGE.png Discord "fastest pony in Equestria" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash back at Discord's side MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "fastest pony in Equestria!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "some fast animal out there" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I'm the one who can get it" MLPBGE.png Discord "oh, I just don't know" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash calling dibs MLPBGE.png Discord "if you insist" MLPBGE.png Discord vanishes into thin air MLPBGE.png Rainbow looks around for Discord MLPBGE.png Discord grabs Rainbow through a portal MLPBGE.png Rainbow gets pulled through the portal MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash following winterchilla tracks MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash hears Discord making noise MLPBGE.png Discord follows behind Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord falls face-first in the snow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "try to make less noise" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash frustrated at Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash engulfed in light MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash dressed as Storm Shadow MLPBGE.png Discord dressed as Snake Eyes MLPBGE.png Discord sets off a smoke bomb MLPBGE.png Discord skulking around the snow MLPBGE.png Discord being stealthy like a ninja MLPBGE.png Discord perched on a tree branch MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "winterchilla?" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "small" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "adorable" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "fuzzy" MLPBGE.png Discord describes winterchilla "and fast" MLPBGE.png Discord "but they're so rare" MLPBGE.png Discord "there's no telling where" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing at a winterchilla MLPBGE.png Discord "if you're going to get it" MLPBGE.png Discord "the first move is to" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash returns with winterchilla MLPBGE.png Discord shrugging his shoulders MLPBGE.png Rainbow down the road from the castle MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord reach Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash flying toward the castle MLPBGE.png Discord saying goodbye to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "enjoy your exclusive pony-only holiday" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash watches Discord leave MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash looking at winterchilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash feeling sorry for Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow "I wouldn't have this little fella" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "if you wanna join" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Fluttershy would love having you" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "I wouldn't totally hate it" MLPBGE.png Discord returns in winter hat and bathrobe MLPBGE.png Discord gratefully hugging Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord excited to join in Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Discord pointing at the sunset MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord happy MLPBGE.png Winterchilla wriggling in Dash's hooves MLPBGE.png Winterchilla thrashing on the ground MLPBGE.png Winterchilla suddenly growling MLPBGE.png Discord "did I forget to mention" MLPBGE.png Discord "the winterchilla transforms" MLPBGE.png Dash and Discord look up at winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "the winterzilla is coming!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaking through castle doors MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Discord eating popcorn MLPBGE.png Rainbow "can't you do something?!" MLPBGE.png Discord "I did!" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash upset with Discord MLPBGE.png Discord "hello?!" MLPBGE.png Discord pointing arrows at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Rainbow carries Applejack away from pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Fluttershy apologizes to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Rainbow tosses the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Rainbow apologizes to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "he's a big sweetheart" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "he ended up being" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "really helpful" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and RD hear winterzilla enter MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Discord bragging to Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord "only Fluttershy could tame" MLPBGE.png Discord "hero of Hearth's Warming Eve" MLPBGE.png Discord "was a great gift" MLPBGE.png Discord puts Fluttershy on a pedestal MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash with confetti on her nose MLPBGE.png Rainbow blows confetti off her nose MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "you mean you tricked me" MLPBGE.png Discord silencing Rainbow Dash MLPBGE.png Discord and Rainbow looking at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "let's just say" MLPBGE.png Rainbow "it was from both of us" MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Discord truce MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight "could've been big or small" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy hugging the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Fluttershy looking coyly at Discord MLPBGE.png Fluttershy giving Discord a present MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Triple Pony Dare Ya Best Gift Ever animated shorts title card BGES1.png Triple Pony Dare Ya title card BGES1.png Rainbow Dash looking impatient BGES1.png Rainbow Dash taking a deep breath BGES1.png Rainbow Dash letting out a big sigh BGES1.png Pinkie Pie appears next to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "don't you just love" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash biting one of her feathers BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Rainbow Dash's face starts to turn red BGES1.png Rainbow Dash with a very red face BGES1.png Rainbow Dash gritting her teeth BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png Rainbow speeds to front of the line BGES1.png Ponies annoyed by Dash cutting in line BGES1.png Rainbow and ponies look back at Applejack BGES1.png Applejack smirking at Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rainbow Dash "no, you don't!" BGES1.png Rainbow "I didn't Triple Dare you back!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash with an impish smirk BGES1.png Rainbow issues a challenge to Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash to Applejack "forever!" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash vs. Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash holding Applejack's hat BGES1.png Applejack's hat in Rainbow's hoof BGES1.png Applejack looking at her hat in sweat BGES1.png Rainbow Dash puts on Applejack's hat BGES1.png Rainbow Dash wearing Applejack's hat BGES1.png Applejack snags hat off Rainbow's head BGES1.png Applejack takes her hat back from Dash BGES1.png Rainbow Dash wins the first challenge BGES1.png Rainbow practicing with Wonderbolts BGES1.png Rainbow Dash flying past Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash slowing her flight BGES1.png Rainbow Dash flying in a slow loop BGES1.png Rainbow Dash hanging onto a hoop BGES1.png Applejack balancing snowballs on her nose BGES1.png Rainbow "twenty more to win this dare" BGES1.png Applejack covered with snow BGES1.png Rainbow laughs at snow-covered Applejack BGES1.png Applejack challenges Rainbow to dig holes BGES1.png Applejack gives Dash another challenge BGES1.png Rainbow Dash picks up the shovel BGES1.png Rainbow shaking with chipped tooth BGES1.png Rainbow and AJ in front of decorated tree BGES1.png Rainbow tells AJ to buck a single apple BGES1.png Applejack bucks a single apple BGES1.png Applejack appears to win her dare BGES1.png Pile of apples on top of Applejack BGES1.png Rainbow Dash laughing at Applejack BGES1.png Pinkie appears at Applejack's classroom BGES1.png Applejack "it should be me!" BGES1.png Applejack criticizing Rainbow's challenges BGES1.png Rainbow Dash offended "me?!" BGES1.png Rainbow "do you know how hard it is" BGES1.png Rainbow crosses her hooves in insult BGES1.png Pinkie Pie has an idea BGES1.png Pinkie Pie excited about her idea BGES1.png Rainbow Dash "me, neither!" BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "guess that means..." BGES1.png Pinkie Pie declares herself the winner BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Rainbow Dash upset she didn't win BGES1.png Pinkie Pie gloating to her friends BGES1.png Pinkie giggling at her friends' expense BGES1.png The Great Escape Room Main five's eyes in the darkness BGES2.png AJ steps on Rainbow's tail in the dark BGES2.png Rainbow looking upset at Applejack BGES2.png Fluttershy addresses her friends in the dark BGES2.png Main five in the illuminated barn BGES2.png Main five blinded by the sudden light BGES2.png Mane Six in Pinkie Pie's escape room BGES2.png Pinkie "holiday clues, puzzles, and riddles" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "are hidden everywhere!" BGES2.png Twilight confused; her friends gasp BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle "come on, everypony" BGES2.png Twilight "we're experts at escape rooms" BGES2.png Rainbow Dash holding a candy cane BGES2.png Rainbow Dash holding sheet music BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "why not try both?" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie takes out a gramophone BGES2.png Pinkie whistles while moonwalking BGES2.png Rainbow Dash juggling gift boxes BGES2.png Fluttershy balancing with wreaths BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing on a pogo stick BGES2.png Rainbow Dash holding puzzle pieces BGES2.png Ponies giving stuff to Pinkie Pie BGES2.png Rainbow "which one of these is the thing" BGES2.png Main ponies annoyed and upset BGES2.png Pinkie bouncing in front of her upset friends BGES2.png Main five hear the buzzer buzzing BGES2.png Mane Six looking at the wall clock BGES2.png Pinkie Pie's friends cowering around her BGES2.png Twilight Sparkle trembling in fear BGES2.png Gift box rising up behind Mane Six BGES2.png Mane Six look at the rising gift box BGES2.png Giant gift box in front of Mane Six BGES2.png Pinkie Pie "woo-hoo!" BGES2.png Pinkie "wasn't that sooo much fun?!" BGES2.png Pinkie Pie smiling; her friends exasperated BGES2.png Mystery Voice Rainbow Dash smacks into Rarity BGES3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash dizzy and sore BGES3.png Rarity "what are you two doing here?" BGES3.png Rainbow "I can't get through a sentence" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash "without being cut off!" BGES3.png Rainbow "tell those announcers to pipe down!" BGES3.png Fluttershy "I'm gonna ask them politely!" BGES3.png Fluttershy holding a hedgehog BGES3.png Fluttershy hears the P.A. system again BGES3.png Hedgehog fearfully curls up into a ball BGES3.png RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity hear another announcement BGES3.png Fluttershy "that keeps happening" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash "chat with those announcers" BGES3.png Rainbow Dash ready to storm the office BGES3.png Rainbow and Rarity kick in the office door BGES3.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity look inside the office BGES3.png RD, Fluttershy, and Rarity shocked to see AJ BGES3.png Rainbow "all those voices were yours?" BGES3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy look at each other BGES3.png Applejack's friends watch her telling stories BGES3.png Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy listening to AJ BGES3.png Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy smiling together BGES3.png Rarity sipping hot cocoa BGES3.png |index}}